Una Noche
by Kitzyua-YK
Summary: [[Kai]]creo que ya es hora de decirte todo lo que me haces sentir... solo espero que me correspondas, Yaoi Kai x Tysonkonichiwa!... dedicatorias...a dentro xD


UNA NOCHE

Por: Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya

_No sabes cuanto te amo_

_Por que ni yo mismo lo se_

_Solo se que mi amor, por ti, no se cansa de florecer_

_Y ahora me tienes enamorado_

_Nunca crei que un chico como yo_

_Se pudiera enamorar_

_Pero cuando llegaste eso cambio_

_Y ahora no te dejo de amar_

_Estoy decidido, voy a decirtelo_

_Y espero que me aceptes_

_Yo no te hare daño... te lo prometo_

_Me sorprendo al saber_

_Que siempre me amaste_

_Y ahora si estoy convencido, nuestro amor no puede carecer_

_Siempre te amare_

_Y yo se que tu tmabien lo haras!!_

_(bueno, bueno este poema es de mi pura creacion!! nn jejeje espero que les guste!! )_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde cuando me hechisaste? no lo se, solo se que ya no puedo estar sin ti, sin tus bellos ojos mirandome cada dia sin tu sonora sonrisa embrujandome con su sonido, simplemente no puedo estar sin ti... sin ti mi Tyson.

Si lo admito estoy enamorado de Tyson el chico tormenta, mejor dicho mi chico tormenta hace mucho que no lo veo lo extraño tanto... no sabia que podia amar tanto a una persona, solo el me enseño a amar, me enseño a sentir... me enseño tantas cosas.

Hoy sera el dia en que lo vuelva a ver, se que acaba de volver de un viaje con su abuelo a visitar a su padre... conte los dias que se fue las horas para su regreso y hoy por fin lo volvera a ver.

Voy caminando hacia su casa, con paso lento aun no se si deba decirselo... no se que pasaria si me rechaza, o si me privara de su amistad, amistad que muchas veces no acepte... el siempre trato de acercarse a mi, siempre trato de que seamos amigos y yo siempre lo rechaze pero el no sabia que cada vez que me miraba o que me sonreia mi dura capa de hielo se derretia... pero solo hacia el.

Ya voy llegando, ya puedo escuchar sus gritos, sonrio, el nunca cambia ni su abuelo que seguramente le grita a el para no practicar Kendo.

Por fin ya llege, veo que su abuelo riega sus plantas silbando una tonada pero por ningun lado veo a mi chico tormenta, su abuelo em vio parado en su puerta viendo en todas direcciones.

-Hola muchahco, buscas a Tyson?-me dijo acercandose hacia mi

-Buenos dias, si señor vengo a buscar a Tyson-dije saludando

-El esta adentro, en su habitación-me dijo señalandome la puerta-ah! y le dices que saldre a comprar algunas cosas... y que volvere para la cena (uh... si que va a comprar todo unj supermercado ¬u¬)

-Esta bien, señor-dije entrando a la casa mientras el abuelo de mi Tyson salia

Bien ya estoy en la puerta de su habitación, puedo sentir el olor a Tyson en cada ricon puedo sentir una increible sensación de bienestar... abro la puerta delicadamente, recorro mi vista por toda la habitación y lo encuentro en su cama parece que esta dormido.

Ma acerco lentamente lo veo, tiene el rosotro muy sereno, no he olvidado nada todas sus delicadas facciones se me quedaron grabadas y asi estaran siempre, tiene los labios abiertos respierando por ahi, esos labios que tantas beses quize besar, sentir si delicioso sabor.

Sin saber que hacia me acerco a el acaricio su rostro, es tan suave el contacto, su piel es muy delicada, suave, como la tela mas fina que haya tocado,no, incluso mas, paso mi mano por sus delicadas mejillas... puedo sentir su respiracion en mis manos es tan calida... cuanto quisiera poder besar eso delgados y calidos labios.

Siento que esta despertando, no se cuando, pero apareci parado con el rostro sonrojado, mientras esperaba a que mi Tyson se despeirte.

Por fin abre los ojos, por fin veo sus bellos ojos azul tormenta que me hechizaron desde que los vi, me ve extrañado como si yo fuera un sueño... voe que sonrie y se sonroja... que magnifica vista!! mi bello chico tormenta sonriendo, sonrojado, y sus delicados labios se encotraban semi abiertos como una invitacion a saborearlos a probarlos.

-Kai?-me dijo levandandose y sentandose en su cama

-Si, hola Tyson-le digo tambien sentandome a su lado

-Que haces aqui?-dijo Tyson no perdiendome de vista ni un minuto

-Yo vine a decirte algo-le dije mientras llevaba una mano hacia su rostro... cuando la puse en su mejilla pude sentir que se estremecia por mi contacto... adore ese momento

-Asi? pues ya que stas aqui dime-me dijo un tanto nerviosos nunca vi a Tyson nervioso

-Tu abuelo me dijo que iba a tardar en regresar-le dije sonriendo el se sorprendio al ver que sonreia... pero el no sabia que solo mi sonrisa era para el.

-Ah...-me dijo con un tanto de desilucion

-Y otra cosa mas...-le dije mientras mi mano acariciaba otra vez su rostro y el no se negaba y ahora estaba depierto-Tyson yo... yo... te amo-dije acercandome a el y cerrando mis ojos... por fin puedo sentir sus labios sobre los mios, su delicadeza, su tibiesa... que bien se sinte y lo mejor es que el no se niega pero aun no me corresponde, me separo de el con mucho esfuerzo... sonrio al ver que todavia no abre los ojos y sus labios estan semi abiertos.

-Tyson...-dije en un susurro, pero el me escucho

-Kai...-me dijo y puso sus manos sobre las mias-yo tambien te amo Kai-me dijo y me sonrio y yo tambien.

Esta vez el se me acerco y con mucha timidez puso sus delicados labios sobre los mios y con su inexperiencia empezo a besarme no tarde mucho en corresponder al beso de Tyson el beso se profundizo... era un beso tierno lleno de amor ahora es un beso lleno de pasion pero sin dejar de lado al amor... nuestras bocas se movian besandose, saboreandose... no permitiendo que ningun espacio se nos escape... que nada de nuestras bocas no sea besada, Tyson puso sus manos alrededro de mi cuello apretandome mas junto a el y yo puese mis manos en su cintura atrayendo su delicado cuerpo al mio haciendo que se siente en mis piernas... aun seguiamos besandonos no queriamos separarnos, pero por ser humanos que necesitan del oxigeno para ivir, tubimos que hacerlo.

Cuando al fin nos separamos sonreimos... los ojos de Tyson eran diferentes ahora tenian un brillo especial el caul yo sabia que era, delicadamente lo hice hechar en la cama sonriendole para que no se preocupara por nada y volvimos a empezar el beso que habiamos terminado hace poco tiempo pero esta vez con una pasion desenfrenada.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sentia unos delicados brazos abrazandome, alze la cabeza y me encontre con mi chico tormenta dormido sobre mi pecho desnudo, despues de todo no habia sido un sueño... siento que se despierta me sonries y sus ojos brillan mas que otras veces.

-Buenos dias Kai-me dijo depositando un delicado beso sobre mis labios

-Buenos dias mi querido Tyson-le dije sujetando su rostro para que no se aleje y lo voliv a besar, el no tardo en corresponderme y empezamos lo que acababamos de terminar.

-Te amo-me dijo-no sabes cuanto te amo Kai

-Yo tambien

FIN!!

-.-.-.-

Notas de Kitzyua: Konichiwa!! -... pues queria agradecer a Frafer o Fran-chan por enseñarme a subir fics n.n arigato gozaimasu!! nOn... tambien dedico este fic a Fran-chan xD, Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi, Nancy Hiwatari, Aiko-Lizeth y a Ayania por sus reviews.. en mi fic "Tu Puedes Salvarme" TT arigato!!!! ;o; son lagrimas de felicidad... me hicieron sentir realmente bien con sus reviwes ;-; muchas gracias otra vez... espero que este fic tambien les guste -

Kitzyua Yuy Kinomiya

Se cuidan!!


End file.
